1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to culinary implements. The invention concerns, more particularly, a culinary implement with a handle and a rotatable head portion that is interchangeable with one of a plurality of other head portions.
2. Description of Background Art
A variety of culinary implements are utilized in the culinary arts, including knives, tenderizers, marinating tools, and mincers, for example. In general, each of these implements is a separate device and, in combination, may require a significant quantity of storage space. In order to limit the degree of storage space necessary for such culinary implements, various multi-purpose culinary implements have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,286 to Stowell, et al. discloses a culinary implement that includes a universal handle and a plurality of interchangeable portions that include a brush, a spatula, and a spoon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,708 to Thomas discloses a utensil holder for infants that includes interchangeable forks and spoons of various configurations. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,918 discloses a culinary implement with an interchangeable cutter, peeler, and brush. Although the various prior art devices may provide interchangeable elements, the devices do not provide an effective structure for interchanging a variety of rotatable elements.